Best Friends
by chaRm-CaSteR.08
Summary: I've read about Many Fanfics that Kicks Lucy out of team Natsu... but here in my story, Lucy will be the one who will leave the team for a reason...Find Out Why ! Rated T Just in case
1. The Competition

**A/N**

Min'na this is my first REAL Fanfiction I hope You Like it

Sorry if it's not good :)

_**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL CREDITS GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA**_

It was a normal day at the guild with everyone doing the same as usual, Cana drinking,  
Natsu picking a fight with Gray, while Gray finding his clothes, MiraJane cleaning at  
the bar, and Juvia stalking at Gray

***Sigh* "As usual"** Lucy mumbled while walking towards the bar where Mira is cleaning

**"Mira-san Ohayou!"** Lucy greeted the barmaid and smiled

**"Oh, Lucy, Ohayou!"** Mira replied with a smile, and gave her an orange juice

**"Sigh...They're so Noisy..."** Lucy complained talking to the barmaid

**" You should get used to it by now"** Mira said

**"They're like this every-"** Lucy was cut off by a flying Natsu that hit her causing them  
to fall on the ground..

**"NATSU!"** Lucy yelled

**"Sorry Luce"** Natsu said helping her to stand up

**"geez, by the way where's Lisanna "** Lucy asked dusting off her skirt

**"She's not here, she caught a cold yesterday**" Mira said

**"oh, I hope she will get well soon"** Lucy cheered

**"I hope so,"** Mira said walking away

**"ATTENTION!"** Master yelled catching the attention of the whole guild with Mira beside him..

**"We are holding a singing contest this weekend,these are the rules"** Master said

**" Each members that will participate should pick a song and dedicate it to the person they like"** Mira Explained

**"Ehh?" **they said

**" Oh, and some of the other guilds are coming too, like Blue Pegasus & Lamia Scale"** Mira added

**" WHAT?!"** the whole guild yelled

**" My, My"** Mira said

( time skip: 8:00pm )

Lucy Thinking of a song at her house

**"hmm, what should I sing?"** Lucy wondered

**"Ah! I know~!" **Lucy said

(Saturday Morning)

"Okay Brats, Listen Up !" Master Shouted

**"We'll start the contest Later this night, so those who will participate you still have time to practice your songs, So GoodLuck~!" **Master continued

"Aye Sir~!" The whole guild shouted in unison

"Gambatte, Lu-chan~" Levy said to Lucy

"Ughn... Likewise, Levy-chan~" Lucy said

"You'll dedicate it to Natsu aren't you? " Levy teased

"Wha-?.. " Lucy blushed

"she llllllllikes him~!" Happy teased out of nowhere

"Shut u-" Lucy defended

"Lu-chan you're blushing~ " Levy teased

"How about you Levy-chan?... Dedicate it to Gajeel?" Lucy teased too

"huh?!" Levy said

"What, are you talking about me?" Gajeel said appearing behind Levy

"No, Nothing" Levy said nervously

"She said she's going to dedi-" Lucy was cut off by Levy

"I didn't say anything !" Levy Defended

"she lllllllllllikes him~!" Lucy revenged

"Shut Up ~!" Levy said

"Eh? You don't?" Lucy asked innocently

"I-It's not that I Don't Like Him or anything..." Levy said

"hmp.. Tsundere~!" Lucy teased again

"ohh... Lu-chan Stop teasing me already~!" Levy screamed

"haha... gomen, gomen Levy-chan" Lucy said

Meanwhile...

"**Oi Flame Brain!"** Gray shouted

**"What did you say? Ice Princess?!"** Natsu glared

**"Sigh.. there they go again making a fight... don't they get tired doing that almost EVERYDAY?!"** Lucy Said

(Time Skip: Evening)

Every contestant started singing... Levy Sang *_Watashi no koi wa hotchikissu*_ Dedicated to Gajeel, Erza Sang *RED* Dedicated to Jellal, Juvia sang _*Light and Fluffy Time* _dedicated to Gray...and its Lucy's Turn to sing...

**A/N**... What will Lucy sing? stay Tuned

*Watashi no koi wa Hotchikissu* by HTT

*RED * By Taylor Swift

*_*Light and Fluffy Time* by H.T.T_

_Credits goes to the respective Owners_


	2. Chapter 2: Worst Mistake !

**A/N**

Minna Sorry.. I Accidentally clicked the 'Complete' instead of "In Progress"

Here's the Chapter 2... EnJoy :)

***I Don't own the Characters.. Hiro Mashima Does..**

***Credits Goes to the Respective Owners of The Songs that will be mentioned***

**"Thank You, Juvia for that Wonderful Song... Next Contestant that will Sing is Our very own Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia~!"** Mira Said

**"Arigatou, Mira-san"** Lucy said as she walked into the Stage facing the audience, but she's only searching for one Familiar face, Natsu's... She was so nervous because this will be her first Time to Sing in front of so many People watching her..

**"U-uh.. This maybe the First Time Everyone will hear me sing.. so Please Listen okay? "** Lucy said nervously

**"You can Do it Lu-chan~!"** Levy cheered

**" Yeah.. You can Do it Lucy-san~!"** Wendy also cheered

****Lucy nodded..ready to Sing.. Her problem is.. She didn't Find Natsu yet ...

"**Sigh... Whatever !.. Even if he's not here... That idiot'' **Lucy thought

"**This Song is Dedicated to Nat-" **Lucy was cut off when something/someone caught her eyes ... Natsu just arrived with Lisanna.. and the worst part is... they're holding Hands !... Natsu saw Lucy on the Stage and said

**"Hey ! Luce .. GoodLuck!" **he said smiling...

Lucy tried to stop her tears because of what she saw... instead she continued her introduction to everyone..

"** As I was Saying, This Song is dedicated to my ****_BESTFRIEND .. "_**Lucy said shaking

"** What's wrong Luce?" **Natsu said, still holding Lisanna's hand

" **No-Nothing !... I'll begin my song" **Lucy said

Lucy went to the backstage where Mira is and Requested to change the song she's going to sing ... She originally wanted to sing **_"Fall'in For You_**" but the situation Changed...

**"I'll Start" **Lucy said

The Intro of the Song Started Playing and Lucy Started To Sing ***_Teardrops on my Guitar*_**... **(A/N: I Changed the Boy's Name to Natsu****_.. but it will not rhyme)_**

_**Natsu looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**_  
_**That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**_  
_**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about**_  
_**And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

_**Natsu talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny**_  
_**That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**_  
_**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,**_  
_**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_  
_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_  
_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?**_  
_**And there he goes, so perfectly,**_  
_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_  
_**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love**_  
_**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_  
_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_  
_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**_  
_**I'll put his picture down and maybe**_  
_**Get some sleep tonight**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_  
_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_  
_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_  
_**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**_  
_**And he's all that I need to fall into..**_

_**Natsu looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**_

When Lucy Finished Singing she Suddenly Run outside the Guild , Crying.. because the Lyrics Of that SOng Just keep Reminding her of what happened earlier... Of course Natsu followed her outside ...

**"Luce? Are you Alright?...Your Song was wonderful but You did Mention my Name there" **Natsu Said densely

**"Do you Really Think I'm Alright?!" **Lucy Snapped

**"Why are you Angry?" **Natsu asked

**"Why did you bring Lisanna there?!" **Lucy Said

**" Why?.. Because She's part of the Guild too... and-"** Natsu paused

**"and?" **Lucy asked

**"And me and Lisanna are dating.. I want you to be the first person to know that.. because you're my best friend... why are you so angry?" **Natsu explained

**"You wanna know why?!"** Lucy asked

Natsu nodded

"**Cause you're my Bestfriend I wan't to know why"**Natsu said

**"Because !... I MADE THE ****_WORST _****MISTAKE BY FALLING INLOVE WITH MY ****_BEST FRIEND !"_**Lucy Snapped

Natsu Just stood there, speechless ...

**"you.. what?!" ******Natsu asked

**" I said something I don't wan't to say" **Lucy murmured and walking away... leaving Natsu in shock..

_Inside the Guild_

**"Lucy, what happened? and where's Natsu?.. he chased after you right?" **Lisanna asked Lucy

**"oh, Hi Lisanna...Nothing really happened... if you're Looking for Natsu, he's outside"** Lucy answered

**"Oh, Thanks... and By the way.. Congratulations... after you ran out of the guild they announced the winners and you won!" **Lisanna Cheered Leaving

**'' I won the contest ..huh?" **Lucy whispered to herself

_Lisanna & Natsu's Location_

**"Natsuu~!" **Lisanna called but he didn't respond

**"Natsu !" ** Lisanna called again

**"Oh .. Hi Lisanna~!" **He said

**"Natsu, Is something wrong?" **Lisanna asked

**"nothing... Let's go back to the guild okay?" **Natsu said Lying

_The next Day at the guild.._

"**Gray, can I talk to you for a second ?.. It's Important" **Lucy said seriously..

**"what is it?" **Gray asked

**"No, Not here... Let's go Outside" **Lucy said dragging Gray with her

_Outside the guild_

**"What is it?" **Gray asked rubbing his head

**"I... Want to Leave team Natsu.." ** Lucy Said

**"What?! Why?!" **Gray Shouted

**"B-Baka !.. Don't shout or they'll hear you.. I'll leave the team next week okay?.. just don't tell anyone yet including Natsu" **Lucy Said

**"but Why?..." **Gray asked

**"Because..."**

**-**...**

**A/N:**

**Waah.. there goes Chapter 2... Next update will be tomorrow.. Hope you Like It so Far..**

**Review please !**

_***Fall'in for You ,... by Collbie Calliat?* I dont know the spelling :)**_

_***Teardrops on my Guitar... by Taylor Swift***_

_**Credits Goes to Hiro Mashima :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Reason

**A/N**  
**Thanks Guys for the Reviews :)**

**I thought no one will Like it... Thanks for your reviews and oh.. I'll update during this hours..**  
**I cant update during school hours :)**  
*** I don't own Fairy Tail... Hiro Mashima does :)**  
***Stand, Bow, Aye~!"**

**"Because...of something that happened..."** Lucy said...

**" What Happened?"** Gray asked

**" I can't tell you"** Lucy said

**" Okay.. but why not tell Natsu and Erza about you quitting the team?"** Gray asked

**" I-I just cant..Just tell them that I want to do solo missions for a change?"** Lucy answered

**"okay.."**

They went inside the guild... Gray entered first.. but Lucy Stayed outside.. staring at the sky..thinking if it's the right thing to do  
then she saw Natsu and Lisanna going to the guild.. when they passed her..

**"Ohayou.. Lucy-san"** Lisanna greeted cheerfully..

**"uh.. Oh-Ohayou"** Lucy forced to smile

**" Ohayou .. Luce"** Natsu greeted but he seemed down after what happened.. but Lucy just looked at him and looked away.. and entered the guild like she didn't saw Natsu..

_She went to the bar where Mira is..and ordered an orange juice drink.._

**" Ne, Mira-san .. is going to solo missions...is alright?"** Lucy said, her head at the counter ... Mira looked at Lucy confused..

**" It's alright .. but why did you ask?... Don't tell me you're going to- "** Mira said

**" It is what you think"** Lucy said blankly

"**But why?"** Mira Asked

**" I just want to do it for a change"** Lucy Lied.. Mira looked at her eyes and said

**" I Know you're lying"** Mira said

**" I'm not.. "** Lucy said

**" Lucy.. Tell me the truth okay?"** Mira said

**" Sigh... Fine !... I'll tell you the true reason.."** Lucy give in

Mira stepped closer to Lucy ...

**" Sigh... Here's what happened after I ran outside"** Lucy started

_=Flashback=_  
_"Luce? Are you Alright?...Your Song was wonderful but You did Mention my Name there" Natsu Said densely_

_"Do you Really Think I'm Alright?!" Lucy Snapped_

_"Why are you Angry?" Natsu asked_

_"Why did you bring Lisanna there?!" Lucy Said_

_" Why?.. Because She's part of the Guild too... and-" Natsu paused_

_"and?" Lucy asked_

_"And me and Lisanna are dating.. I want you to be the first person to know that.. because you're my best friend... why are you so angry?" Natsu explained_

_"You wanna know why?!" Lucy asked_

_Natsu nodded_

_"Cause you're my Bestfriend I wan't to know why"Natsu said_

_"Because !... I MADE THE WORST MISTAKE BY FALLING INLOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND !"Lucy Snapped_

_Natsu Just stood there, speechless ..._

+End of Flashback+

Mira stood there 'shocked'..

**"YOU WHAT?!**" Mira shouted.. the whole guild looked at Mira and Lucy..  
**"Shh.. Mira be quiet !.. Uh please don't mind her.. "** Lucy said

**"Sorry.. so that's what happened"** Mira said

_Lucy nodded.._

**" So what's the reason for you leaving the team.. because of Lisanna?"** Mira said

**" No !... It's not Her fault That I'm going to leave .."** Lucy said

**" Then why?"** Mira said

**" because of Natsu, I don't know how to face him after all I said.. and I think I'm in their way... Lisanna and Natsu.."** Lucy said

**"ohh..."** Mira said

**" I'll go check the request board a bit"** Lucy said ...

_After a while...Lucy came back to Mira with a Paper on her hand.._

**"Mira-san .. I'll go to this Mission..Alone"** Lucy said giving the paper to MiraJane

**" Let me see.."** Mira said reading the Paper

**"So?**" Lucy said

**"Okay..but.. how about Natsu?.."** Mira said..

**" Him?.. I'm sure he doesen't even care.. and I'll go out without him noticing"** Lucy said

**"What if he noticed you?"** Mira said

**"If that happens.. will you distract him?.. Pleeaase?"** Lucy begged

**"I'll try**" Mira replied

**" Thanks Mira-san ~!"** Lucy said cheerfully

_Lucy's going to her mission but suddenly.._

"Lucy !" a voice called out

She turned around to see who called her... much to her surprise... It's Natsu..

**'****_Please somebody call him !.. Gray or Erza or anyone !'_** Lucy yelled in her mind

**"Uh !.. i gotta go !"** Lucy said trying to run away from him but.. Natsu grabbed her wrist..

**"Natsu ! Could you come here for a second !"** Erza yelled

**_'Thanks Erza ! you're a Life saver!'_** Lucy thought

**"wait a min-"** Natsu was cut off to see Lucy gone..

**"damn !"** Natsu murmured

At the Station..

**"Phew.. I Finally got through him !.. That idiot !... thanks to Erza I was saved ~!"** Lucy said to herself..

_On the way Going home...from the job.. she saw her Father near her apartment..._

**"Father?**" Lucy said

**"Lucy... I need to ask you a favor about something"** Jude said

**"If it's about Money.. I don't have any !**" Lucy said

**"No.. It's not about Money.. It's about your safety.. Only you can do"** Jude said

**" My safety?"** Lucy asked

**"YEs.. they're threathening me that they'll kill you if I don't Agree on the deal"** Jude said

**" What deal?"** Lucy said

**" You will marry their son.. if not they'll kill you... not only you... Even your loved ones"** Jude said

**" Wh-what?**" Lucy said

**" They will Kill Fairy Tail"** Jude Said

**" That's not going to happend !"** Lucy said

**" You'll never know.. And they said to kill the person closest to you in that guild.. Natsu"** Jude said

**"..."** Lucy keep quiet

**"Think about it Lucy"** Jude said  
**-*-**  
**A/N**  
**Whew.. sorry for the Late Update ! :)**

**REview Please~!.. Hope You Like it so far ^.^**

**Credits to Mashima-sensei~!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Incident

**A/N**  
**Thanks Guys for the Le Reviews.. I Love you guyz... :)**

**Here's Chapter 4... Hope You will Like it~!**

**Credits Goes to Hiro MAshima~!**

***Stand- bow- AYE~!***

* * *

**"You need to think abut it Lucy"** Jude said

**"uh.."** was Lucy said... but she didn't mind it that much.. cause she knows herself that, anyone messes with any member of Fairy Tail... will meet extreme pain...

_The following Day at the Guild..._

**"Ohayou.. Lucy-san" **Wendy Greeted with a smile

**"Oh.. Wendy.. Oh-Ohayou" **Lucy said..then she went to the bar where MiraJane is...

**"Ohayou" **Lucy greeted the barmaid...

**"Ohayou~!" **Mira replied.. but when she saw Lucy, she was spacing out.. looking at the Window...far away..

**"Is, Something wrong Lucy?" **Mira asked worriedly... but the Celestial Mage didn't seemed to hear what Mira just said..

**"Lucy !" **Mira's voice got louder.. Lucy was surprised.. not knowing what's happening around her

**"Lucy, Is something wrong?" ** Mira repeated..

**"Oh.. It's Nothing Mira-san" **Lucy said , staring again to the window... Mira followed her eyes to know where she is looking... At the same place near the window... there sat Natsu and Lisanna beside each other... But Natsu doesn't seemed to be 'that' happy.. not as much as he were when he was with Lucy...

**"Natsu and Lisanna?" **Mira started

**"What do you mean?" **Lucy asked

**"You know, I noticed that You're avoiding him Lately..." **Mira said

**'' Hmm..? ...You already know the reason right Mira-san?'' **Lucy said facing the barmaid

**''But.. Is it really a good thing to do?.. avoiding him'' **Mira said

**'' It is.. I guess?..It's the only way'' **Lucy said

**'' Only way to what?.. "**Mira asked

**'' I don't know... maybe the way for me to forget my feelings for him?" **Lucy said

**'' Does avoiding him really solve anything Lucy?'' **Mira said

**''I dunno'' **Lucy said

**'' Listen Lucy... Avoiding Natsu doesn't really solve anything.. and the more you deny your feelings.. the more they grow... so If I were you.. I wouldn't avoid him anymore cause it wouldn't solve anything, you know'' **Mira lectured

**'' You're right Mira-san.. but It will be hard for me '' **Lucy said

**'' You should think about it Lucy''**

**" yeah" **Lucy said

**''oh yeah I forgot.. You'll sing again as the champion.. Later..'' **Mira said smiling

**''WHAT?!,.. AGAIN?!'' **Lucy said

**'' you have to do it now'' **Mira SAID

**'' Eh?!.. now?'' **Lucy said but Mira was't there anymore..

**'' Minna, your attention please" **Mira spoke at the microphone

**"m-mira-san.." **Lucy said

**'' Do you Like to hear to sing Lucy again... because.. she's the one that won the competition Last Saturday'' **Mira asked

**'' Aye sir~!'' **

**"urgh.. I'm in so much trouble..'' **Lucy complained

**"sing.. sing.. Sing" ** yelled the guild (not the building !)

**''No choice then.." **Lucy said

**"The Way I Loved You" *by Selena Gomez***

_Everything's cool, yeah_  
_It's all gonna be okay, yeah_  
_And I know,_  
_Maybe I'll even laugh about it someday_

_But not today, no_  
_Cause I don't feel so good_  
_I'm tangled up inside_  
_My heart is on my sleeve_  
_Tomorrow is a mystery to me_

_And it might be wonderful_  
_It might be magical_  
_It might be everything I've waited for,_  
_A miracle_  
_Oh, but even if I fall in love again_  
_With someone new_  
_It could never be the way I loved you_

_Letting you go is_  
_Making me feel so cold, yeah_  
_And I've been trying to make_  
_Believe it doesn't hurt_

_But that makes it worse, yeah_  
_See, I'm a wreck inside_  
_My tongue is tied and my_  
_Whole body feels so weak_  
_The future may be all I really need_

_And it might be wonderful, yeah_  
_It might be magical, uh oh_  
_It might be everything I've waited for,_  
_A miracle_  
_Oh, but even if I fall in love again_  
_With someone new_  
_It could never be the way I loved you_

_Like a first love,_  
_The one and only true love_  
_Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah_  
_I loved you like you loved me (Oh)_  
_Like something pure and holy_  
_Like something that can never be replaced_

_And it was wonderful,_  
_It was magical,_  
_It was everything I've waited for,_  
_A miracle_  
_And if I should ever fall in love again_  
_With someone new_  
_Oh, It could never be the way_  
_No, It will never be the way_  
_I loved you_

**"well.. that's all.. Thanks for listening :)..''** Lucy said

_After that…._

**"Lisanna.." **Natsu said

**"What is is Natsu~?" ** Lisanna asked

**" I… Think we should…uhm.. break up?" **Natsu said

**"Eh?.. why?.. " **Lisanna's smile turned into a frown..

**"Because…" **Natsu said..

** "It's because of Lucy isn't it?" **Lisanna said seriously

**"uh.. yes..Sorry" **Natsu Said looking at the ground...Then suddenly.. Lisanna, slapped him at the face... walking away.. crying?

**"gomene" **Natsu murmured

_At the guild.._

**''Lisanna?.. What's wrong?.. Why are you crying?''** Lucy asked... Lisanna looked at her in the eyes and said..

**'' It's.. Natsu... We broke up a moment ago'' **Lisanna said ..tears coming from her eyes looking at Lucy

**'' Why?'' **Asked Mira..

**'' because...*sob.. because..'' **Lisanna couldn't finished her sentence because she's crying... Mira comforted her little sister...Lucy watched as Mira hugged her little sister...tightly..

**'****_why did Natsu and Lisanna broke up?' _**_Lucy thought_

_Time skip 9:00 pm _

Lucy's on the way to her apartment when she felt that somebody was watching her.. or rather.. following her..She, quickly ran as fast as she can.. when she reached her apartment...

**"*huff *huff..."Sigh.. I finally made it..Who the Hell was that?''.. **Lucy said panting...behind her door... when suddenly...

**"Kyaaaaaaaah" **She screamed .. a hand pulled her foot , dragging her outside the apartment..

_The Next Day_

_A _Loud bang on the door caught everyone's attention...

**''Minna, bad news... Lucy is... "** Loke Said

* * *

**__****A/N**

**aand.. there goes Chapter 4.. Hope You Like it :)**

**Review Please ~!**

**Credits to Hiro Mashima~!**

_**=CaSteR.08= signing out ~!**_

_***Stand-bow- AYE~!***_


	5. Chapter 5: Magic

**A/N:**

**Min'na Thanks for the reviews ^^..**

**Here's Chapter 5.. Sorry for the Late Update & the Cliffhanger xD.. Gomen but, In This Chapter, There will no NaLu moment again.. Sorry~!. :(.. *WARNING*.. This chapter will be short !.. I don't have enough time to type so... GOMENASAI !**

***Stand-bow-AYE~!***

* * *

****The Door was burst out flying revealing a hurt, (with scars and bruises), Loke...

**"Loke?!"**

**"Why are you so hurt?.. Where's Lucy?"** asked Cana

**" Lucy ...was" **Loke paused to catch his breath

**'' Where's Lucy?!" **An Angry Natsu said.. Grabbing Loke by his collar

**'' Calm Down Natsu !" **Erza said

**"We still Don't Know what Happened..." **Lisanna added

**'' Loke, what happened?'' **Mira asked

**'' I.. couldn't protect my Master... She was.. Kidnapped ..I tried to Protect her but.. they're too strong for me alone" **Loke started

**''Worst thing is... She left her keys when they got her" **Loke continued

**'' Who are they?'' **Lisanna asked

**'' I wish I knew..'' **Loke said

Natsu suddenly stood up his hands clenching (?)... and walked outside the Guild with Happy following him...

**'he really does Love Lucy' **Lisanna thought

* * *

_Meanwhile.. Lucy's Location.._

**''Where... Am ... I?''** Lucy asked as she examined her surroundings

**'' So.. You're finally awake ,... Lucy Heartfilia..'' **A Voice said..

**'' Who are you?.. What do you want with me?'' **Lucy asked Looking around her..

**'' Me?.. I'm the one you're father was talking about" **The voice said

**'' Father?... Who are you?!'' **Lucy asked again

**'' My Name is Haru" **he said.. **(Not the one from Rave !)**

**"Haru?" **Lucy said

**"yes..Your Father already explained your situation right?.. that** **_If_**** you refused the deal the person important to you will die right?'' **Haru said

**''Well, one of the important person to you is already Dead" **Haru added

**'' Wh-who?'' **Lucy asked in fear

**'' Your Father... Jude Heartifilia'' **Haru said

**'' Ho-how could you?!" **Lucy started to cry

**"First is your Father... Next is ... ****_Fairy Tail''_** Haru said darkly

**" What do you want?!.. If you want the Money You can Have it ! .. Just don't you dare hurt my Family !" **Lucy said

**''Oh.. I don't want the Money... What I want is... I mean Who I want is.. Natsu Dragneel.. " **Haru said

**"Don't tell me... You Like Him?... Yaoi? !''** Lucy said

**'' Hell no !.. I want his Magic !..Magic !" **Haru said

**"I won't Let you Hurt Natsu or any of My Friends !'' ** Lucy said darkly

**'' oh.. so Natsu is Precious to you huh?... Let's see..'' **Haru said

* * *

**A/N:**

**GOMENASAI... GOMENASAI. !.. I knew I should have made it longer but School is in the way !... STUPID HOMEWORK ! -_-**

***Stand-bow-AYE :(***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Sorry for not updating these days...I'm Busy.. This Chapter is a bit similar to Phantom Lord Arc ^.^**

**CREDITS GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA !**

***STAND-BOW-AYE~!***

* * *

**"Natsu..where are we going?" **Happy Asked

**"Going to Find Lucy of course.. She's our partner right?..we can't let our partner get hurt" **Natsu said

**"Aye~!" **Happy said

**"Happy !.. I got Lucy's scent !"** Natsu Said sniffing in the air... happy followed him ... leading them in a tower deep within the forest **(as high as Rapunzel's)**

* * *

**_Inside The Tower_**** ... **

Lucy tried to escaped.. **(just like she did in episode 22 of Fairy Tail)...** and run to the window but she stopped to what the scene gave her... she's in a tower , and there's no other way to escape but to jump off the window... Haru tried to get up going to the direction of where Lucy is... she had no choice but to jump.. and that's what she did... Lucy Jumped off the tower, falling faster than she'd expect:

**''NATSUUUU !"** Lucy yelled while falling..she was half way there..

**'' Lucccccyyy !'' **Natsu yelled reaching and catching Lucy with Happy carrying him (Flying).. but they crashed because Happy can't carry the two of them at once..

**'' Geez, you're so reckless.. jumping off like that" **Natsu said helping her to get up...

**'' Natsu~!..." **Lucy said hugging him burying her face to his chest...

**"Natsu, I knew you'll co- " **Lucy was cut ...because something hit her.. Haru..he was after Natsu...

**'' Lucy?" ** Natsu asked.. He saw Lucy staring at the top of the tower's window, Natsu followed to where she was looking.. He saw a figure of a boy standing, then jumped successfully without any injuries..

**"Oh no..he 's here already" **Lucy whispered but Natsu can hear it.. the figure walked closely to them... they saw a boy at their age with silver hair.. **(just picture out Haru of Rave Master.. but noT the same person) .**..

**"Who are you?'' **Natsu asked stepping in front of Lucy to protect her..

**'' My Name is, Haru .." **he said

**'' he's the one who kidnapped me... and killed-" **Lucy was cut because she can't bear to say it..

**''killed who?'' **Happy asked

**"Jude Heartfilia".. **Haru Said.. Lucy began to cry.. which Natsu doesn't like to see

**''because they didn't agree on the deal... " **Haru added

**'' What deal?!" ** Natsu asked angrily

**'' Lucy will marry me" **Haru said

**"Me and My Father didn't agree so there's no Deal !.. I don't even know you ! " ** Lucy shouted

**"You don't know me?... hahaha... Seriously?!.. we're Childhood Friends !'' **Haru said

**'' Childhood Friends?" **Lucy said

**" I'm your playmate when we were young, before your mother died" **Haru said

**"y-you're that Haru?.. How did you became like this?.. and what do you want with Natsu?" **Lucy asked

**''Me?" **Natsu asked

**"oh.. that conversation?.. I was lying about that" **Haru Said

**"Lying?!"**

**"Yes.. I Want to kill Natsu so that you're heart will only be mine " **Haru said

**'' Sorry but that's not going to happen'' **Natsu said

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry ! I stopped there cause I will still think about the battle scene !.. SORRY !**

**Caster.08 Signing out~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait ...The fighting scene will suck.. I promise... I was thinking to end this story ... This Chapter :(**

**I'll just stick to EDITING ^.^**

**this MAYBE my first and LAST Fafic.. ^.^**

**(c) Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**"That will never happen" **Natsu said getting ready to fight Haru..

**'' we'll see about that'' **Haru said

_The two started to fight .. _

_Natsu started "Roar of the Fire Dragon !" .._

_ Haru dodged it as the leaves of the trees start to fall and attacked Natsu.. which he didn't see coming, _

_"Natsu !" Lucy yelled..._

_ "What the Hell was that?!" Natsu said... _

_" I'm an earth Dragon Slayer.. I can control the nature " Haru said... _

_"really?" Natsu said... _

_Natsu attacked again.. while Haru counter attacked... causing a large explosion, **(I told you.. I'm not good at battle scenes)**_

**_" _ What Happened?... Natsu?! " **Lucy said while rubbing her eyes due to the dust... as the surrounding has cleared..

She saw Natsu standing with cuts and bruises (**just like chapter 337) **.. While Haru was laying on the ground... nearly unconscious...

**" You can't have her ... She's mine !" ** Although the situation was like this, Lucy couldn't help but blush..  
She walked towards him and hugged him from his back **(just imagine the NaLu hug from Chapter 337) **

**" Is.. something wrong.. Lucy?" ** Natsu asked

**"Nothing... it's Just-... Thank you... for everything" ** Lucy said tightening her hug at Natsu... she didn't know, Natsu blushed ... Haru tried to attack Lucy but Natsu stopped him..

**" DON'T YOU DARE** !" Natsu warned ..

**"Natsu, stop it" **Lucy said.. as she walked towards Haru

**" You'll pay !.. for killing my father" **Lucy warned...

**" Gate of Lion I Open thee !... Loke !"** She chanted

**" What do you need Lucy ~!"** Loke said with a wink which Natsu got irritated..

**" Loke, not now !... Just give that boy a lesson before we hand him to the council ! " **Lucy said

**'' As you wish" ** Loke bowed and charged at Haru.. with one punch .. Haru was out cold..

**" Could you help us get him to the council? " ** Lucy asked

**" Of Course ~!" ** Loke disappeared with Haru and came back seconds after.. but Haru's not with him anymore..

**'' The Magic council said they will handle him.. I should be going now too" **Loke said

**" Thanks !.." **Lucy said.. Loke gave her a wink and whispered **" good luck with Natsu~" ... ****" Shut up !" **Lucy saiid

**" I don't like him acting like that" ** Natsu said ...

**" Why?" **lucy asked

**" Because .. I..l-like" **Natsu blushed

**"like what?" ** Lucy said

**" you" **Natsu said..

**" pardon?.. I didn't seem to hear it clearly.." **Lucy pretended

**"I... Like... You" ** He said shyly.. while blushing **( think of Natsu's blush on Episonde 50)...** then Suddenly, Natsu leaned forward and kissed her in the lips..

**" Wha-" **She said... Lucy blushed hardly...like Natsu's hair...

**" I Love you" ** Natsu repeated

**"I love you too... Idiot ~" ** Lucy said..

**" Natsu & Lucy sitting on a tree.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G ~!" ** Happy teased covering his mouth

**"Happy !" ** Natsu said

**" they llllllllike each other ~!" ** Happy teased

**"Shut u-" **

**"Aye~!"**

* * *

**A/N: **

**There it is... Sorry it's not good.. ^.^..**

**This maybe my LAST fanfic :(**

**I'll stick to editing for a while ^.^**

**(C) Hiro Mashima**


End file.
